past comes back
by cccccCc
Summary: how will bones keep it all together when her past foster care father comes back. how will she tell the others how she knows him. read and find out. no spoliers intended
1. Chapter 1

**Rated m+ for words and themes**

**Summary: what happens when an abusive foster care parent finds Temperance Brennan. How will she tell every one one how she knows him? Read and find out...**

**disclaimer:i dont not own bones are any of the characters**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the lab. They have just gotten another body to find out how he did and who killed him. Dr. Brennan was trying to hold it together. She was having nightmares about her past. She doesn't know we she is having them right now when she has hidden them so far back into her mind. Her nightmares are start to get to her. She cant stop thinking about them and what happened when she was in foster care. Angela is starting to notice her best friend being jumpy and scared of people getting close to her are when she is holding something breakable she is very careful about holding it.

When Dr. Brennan is done looking at the remains for now she starts head to her office. Witch really makes Ange think something is wrong with her because she never leaves remains in a matter of minutes. "have any one of you guys noticed how fast she left the remains" Ang pointed out. Everyone looked at each other then back at there friend "now that I think about it no I have never seen her act like this she almost ran to her office and shut the door I wonder whats nothering her" Cam answered for everyone. "I don't know what's wrong with her but I'm going to find out." Ange said as heading for he best friends office.

When she got there she heard her on the phone with someone and she has never her so mad. As she trys to make out what she is saying she hears "DON'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT COMING HERE YOU BASTERD." As Ang see's her lisening to the other person speak. As Booth walks up behind Ange and tapes her shoulder she jumps and yelps. She turns around smacks his arm playfully and says "damn it don't do that to me you almost gave me a hart attack!" Booth laughs lightly "sorry Ange what are you doing out side of bones office why don't you just walk in." As Ange tells him what happened and what's going on as she tells him about hearing her on the phone yelling at someone. They both hear her yell "GOD DAMN IT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" when she stopped yelling they both walk in and ask "who was that?" as she slams the phone down she answers "no one. Do we have a case?" Ange and Booth look at each other then they snap back into reality and say "ya bones come get you things we goota go get another body." As booth helps her put on her coat she grabs her purse and they walk out with his hand on the small of her back.

Booth looks at her a couple of times and see dark rings under her eyes and he wonders _'why is she not sleeping' _as there start to pull into the crime seen. He asks "bones is every thing ok have you been sleeping lately?" she looks at him and her eyes say 'just drop it' when she reply's "im fine" he shrugs as they get out of the car. After they get everything they can form the crime seen he heads to her place noticing what time it is 11:54 pm as he pulls up she gets out before the car is at a complete stop and says "im just going to go to sleep I don't want to keep you up so ill be fine you can head home." He stares at her looking deep into her eyes "ill be fine" he see that he isn't going to win and says "ok call me if you need anything." She nods as he drives away when she getrs up to her apartment she pours a glass of wine.

She heads over to he laptop and turns it on when she gets into bed. She starts looking though her emails she is stunned when one says 'Bren long time no see. Nice place you have here. Don't freak out I didn't take any thing I just looked around. I hope you changed I wouldn't want to have to punish you breaking anything.' When she finishes reading the email her breath starts to go fast as she start to hypervinlate she sees the darkness coming and she passes out.

She wakes up the next moring to banging on her door and hears "BONES! ARE YOU OK ? BONES!" she gets out of bed and heads to the door trying to hold on to anything to keep her from falling over. She opens the door to a very worried booth he hugs her into a tight bear hug. As he wishpers into her ear "why didn't you answer the door when I first nocked I thought something happened." She holds him tighter and then relases him. she looks up into his eyes and he sees that she is scared but he doesn't know what witch worrys him. she wishpers back "im fine just was tired." For the first time in 6 weeks she hasn't had a nightmare but she is still really tired for all the no sleep right as she is about to say something her computer dings witch means she has a new email. She walks over to read it 'that was so touching its going to be hard to get passed him to get to you but I will if I have to.'

She starts to panic to many thoughs in her head the main on is screaming _'he is watching you in your house I have to get out go to the lab MOVE!'_ she drops the computer onto her bed and rushes in to the show to get ready when she is all done getting read she head out of her bedroom putting in a ear ring. "I need to get to the lab don't want to waste any more time then I have to." As she walks out of the apartment. He stars down the hall and turns to look at him when she reachs the elevator. She yells back to him "are you coming are do I have to drive myself!" he can hear her voice crack a little and starts to think_ 'what did the email say? Who sent it?'_

**please review thank you I will post another one soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: bones got a email saying "it's going to be hard to get past him to get to you but I will."

Now: the car ride was quiet booth could see that bones was jumpy. She was deep in thought thinking 'how could he see me what did he do in my home.' When they arrived at her work he stop the car to let her out. She was in such a deep thought that she didn't now that they have arrived. When booth touch her she jumped to the other side of the car. "Jezz bones sacred me there. Are you sure your alright? You have been acting strange ever since you read that email what was on it anyways?" Booth asked.

She saw the concerned look in his eyes. She doesn't want to lie but she doesn't want to tell him. "I'm perfect just tired. It makes me jumpy." He can tell she is lying but knows not to push her. "ok try to get some sleep tonight don't make me come get you." He said firmly she nods she leaves the car. He waits for her to get to the doors and enter before he drives away.

When he gets to the Hover he cant stop think about how she was acting "there no why that is from loss of sleep she has never acted like that before when louses sleep." He says to himself. When he gets into his to his office he can't help himself and pulls up her email. "ok here we go ugh she'll kill me if I tell her I did this and there is nothing…" He trails off as he reads the email. "what have you got yourself into bones." He says as grabs his jacket and heads out the office.

Back at the lab bones and the rest of them are on the platform. She is holding a glass jar that cam asked her to hold while she looks at the body closer all of the sudden someone yells out "long time no see Tempe." With that seconds later she drops the jar. Shatters pieces go flying every wear all of them look back at bones. "do I have to punish you again for breaking things ha. I thought you changed I see now we have to go back to acting like we were in the past." He smirks.

"do you know this guy?" Ange asked. At that moment bones hurries down the platform grabs the guys arm and drags him to her office. "do any of you guys know who that guy was." Ange says starting to get worried. "Ange don't worry we all know that you care for her we all do but they know each other so they most have some past…" they trail off hearing bones yelling "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE." Ange's head snaps back around saying "ya but I don't think it was a good past." They all nod in agreement. Then she comes out of her office and the mystery man behind her saying "we will talk later." She is to angry to respond. When he leaves ange asks "sweetie who was that?" she replies "I'll tell you later right now I don't want to think about it all I want to do is work."

Ange nods and starts to leave the platform while she see's booth head in thought the doors she shares a glace with everyone. Then starts walking to before she stops him and pulls him off to the side while everyone heads back to work a little out of it.

"Hey booth. Do you know if anything is wrong with bren? A guy just came in and she dropped a glass jar and drag the guy into her office. Then she slammed the door we could hear her yelling at him though the door. " she asked concerned. Booth answers "no but I read her email at work and there where someone weird ones so im going to talk to her." He saw ange's eyes widen so he explains what happened at the apartment. Then what the email said so she says "well do what you need to she told me she would tell me later." With that she was off.

When he gets to the platform he ask "bones you got a minute I need to talk to you." She looks up form the body "im very busy and not in the mood for talking." Almost yelling booth dosent know what made her so angry no one does. He stares at her for a while before saying "I know you are you always are but it's.." He trails off trying to think of what to say so she says something "it's what booth?" He clears he thought and answers "it's about those emails and that guy." Her head shoots up she puts the bone down. Puts her fist on the table he can tell she is angry. "you read my email." She says trying to hold back her anger. "well after you freaked out form reading the one this morning I thought it might be worth checking into. Well it sort of." He says as she starts heading down the platform and follows her. When they get in they shut the door.

As soon as she heard the door shut she turned around and tried to stare him down. But she knew he that wasn't going to work after a few seconds. So she decides to say "you had no right looking at my email that is my personal emails." he is stunned for a few moments well he comes up with something to say. "well I do now. I mean who is this guy is he like a fan are something?" He asks "oh no not even close to a fan." She counters. "You know I don't have time for this I have to get back to work." she says on her way to the office door but is stoped when booth grabs her arm saying "were not done here." She is stunned about what he said so she says the only think she can think of. "You don't tell me what to do. You have no control over me." with that she pushes his hand off her arm and walks out of the office. Followed by a very angry booth but doesn't stop to get to the platform he just walks right on out.

Later that night ange starts to wonder what is happening with her best friend. When she doesn't see both of them the rest of the day after they talked. So ange is on a mission to find bren and the first thing that pops into her head is 'limbo'. When she is half way down the stairs she can hear someone crying. When she gets down all the way she sees bren sitting in a corner crying. So she goes over there and hugs her friend while asks "what's the matter bren? Tell me what's happening please?" She can fell bones nodding in her chest. As she waits for her to stop crying she starts to talk "ok ange.. That guy that.. That you saw in the lab today was on of my foster care fathers. The… the one who had to punish me because I broke a dish once." ange asks confused "how did he punish you?" bones starts sobbing again while she tries to answer. "he.. He.. He put me in the trunk…. He put me in the trunk of the car for three days.." At this point ange starts sobbing too and says "o my god sweetie that horrible." they cried there self's to sleep in limbo.

The next moring they where awoken by cam who has been looking for them every where "are you ok dr. Brennan has that visitor again. "


End file.
